Naruto: el zorro oscuro
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: UA multixover: El destino de naruto cambio para siempre cuando el capto la atencion del señor de los vampiros Demitri Maximoff quien lo tomo de Konoha para volverlo uno de sus muchos asesinos. ahora conocido como el infame Zorro Negro debera enfrentarse a los muchos enemigos del vampiro mientras se prepara en las sombras para cumplir sus propios ojetivos. grayNarutoxmorrigan.Harem


**Prologo: El destino de un demonio**

**Disclaimer:DarkStalker, Devil May Cry y Naruto no me pertenecen.**

_You'll burn this time__  
><em>_seeing the violence__  
><em>_It's feeding my mind__  
><em>_No one is saving you__  
><em>_How can you find__  
><em>_A heaven in this hell?___

**/Camino hacia la Fortaleza de Demitri 10:35 PM 22 años después del ataque del Kyubi/**

Una figura vestida de negro caminaba por los sinuosos caminos que estaban tallados en las montañas que conducían a la fortaleza del nuevo de facto líder del mundo el señor de los vampiros Demitri Maximoff para borrarlo de la faz de la tierra y aunque muchos considerarían eso un movimiento suicida ya que había pocos seres en el mundo humano y en el mundo de los demonios que podían darle batalla y mucho menos derrotar al poderoso vampiro eso no preocupaba a aquel guerrero ya que si había algo que separaba a Naruto Morningstar antiguamente conocido como Naruto Uzumaki de los demás humanos y demonios era su increíble poder, astucia e inteligencia ya que no por nada ese fue el motivo por el cual el vampiro lo había convertido en uno de sus principales ejecutores e igualmente eso sería lo que eventualmente lo llevaría a traicionar al joven, pero aun así ignorado por todos excepto el hasta hace poco el era que él no era totalmente humano ya que él era el primer rey de los demonios Lucifer reencarnado. En ese momento el se detiene ya que un gran contingente de demonios, Darkstalkers y humanos se dirigía hacia él con la intención de matarlo el solo los ve despectivamente mientras que extiende su mano derecha que es envuelta en una energía demoniaca de color rojo carmesí_**-¡Miserables insectos desaparezcan de mi vista!-**_Les dijo él para luego sacudir su mano de la que salió un látigo de color rojo con el que despedazo a sus asaltantes.

**/Salón del Trono de la fortaleza de Demitri Maximoff/**

En el salón del trono del castillo había una atmosfera pesada y tensa ya que las noticias del ataque de Adrian el vampiro despacho a sus tropas elites para que lo detuvieran pero una y otra vez el mago se abría paso entre sus tropas con una facilidad abrumadora_**-¿Me pueden explicar cómo es posible que un simple humano se abra paso entre nuestras defensas sin que nadie pueda detenerlo?-**_Pregunto con apenas contenida rabia el señor del castillo a sus subordinados. el era un vampiro de complexión musculosa, cabello marrón y vestido con un traje azul, una camisa roja y una capa negra; él era Demitri Maximoff el señor de los vampiros y el amo y señor absoluto del mundo humano quien estaba liberando una enorme cantidad de energía demoniaca e instinto asesino en el ambiente mientras veía como su antiguo subordinado se abría paso entre sus tropas con una facilidad increíble.

Uno de los lugartenientes del Vampiro un Hombre lobo se aro de valor y le respondió a su señor_**-Lo siento mi señor pero Naruto a sobrepasado todas las estimaciones que teníamos de su poder-**_ pero él no pudo terminar ya que de un golpe Demitri le reventó la cabeza asustando así a los otros comandantes.

_**Más les vale que él no llegue ante mi presencia porque si él no los mata **_**yo mismo lo hare**_**-**_Les dijo demitri concentrando todo su instinto asesino en sus generales quienes palidecieron ante la amenaza y salieron del salón a cumplir las órdenes de su señor.

**/Salón del trono del Castillo de los Aensland-Inframundo/**

Sentada en el trono del castillo de los Aensland una mujer de piel blanca como la nieva cabello largo y verde y ojos de un penetrante color jade observaba e innatural belleza observaba con interés y cierta diversión desde una esfera de energía el asalto de Naruto a la fortaleza de aquel vampiro arrogante_**-**__Sin duda alguna has crecido muy bien chico, hasta creería que tienes posibilidades de deshacerte de Demitri, pero no me sorprendería si lo hicieses ya que siempre has sido interesante__**-**_En ese momento una sonrisa un tanto lujuriosa surca los labios de la mujer y un brillo un tanto posesivo y codicioso aparece en sus ojos dándole un aspecto antinatural_**-**__y es por eso que serás mío ya que eres el ser más interesante que me he conseguido en los últimos siglos__**-**_Pensó ella mientras revelaba sus rasgos demoniacos un par de alas de murciélago surgieron de su espalda y en su cabeza y su cuerpo fue cubierto con una especie de traje de leotardo purpura con partes negras y continuaba observando la carnicería que la reencarnación de Lucifer esta provocando.

**/En las afueras del castillo de Demitri en esos instantes/**

_**-**__¿Así que por fin llegaste a tu objetivo Naruto__**?- **_pensó un chico de la misma edad de Naruto de piel blanca, cabello del mismo color peinado hacia atrás y ojos grises que tenían una expresión seria en el rostro que no delataba ninguna emoción vestido con ropas negras y una gabardina azul claro e iba armado con una Katana, el solo sonrio fríamente mientras observaba la carnicería que estaba realizando el rey demoniaco reencarnado con las tropas del vampiro ya que el sabia que su antiguo compañero de armas era poderoso el Vergil Sparda iba ser el que saldría victorioso al final.

**/De Vuelta con Naruto/**

Naruto había terminado de deshacerse de otra oleada de guardias antes de detenerse frente a la impresionante entrada de la fortaleza y al ver que ya venía otra oleada de enemigos él decidió quitarse los metafóricos guantes y mandar a todo y a todos al infierno con uno de sus más poderosos y oscuros hechizos.

_**¡Oh responde mi llamado Oscuro titán de las profundidades**_

_**Yo quien controlo todos los dones prohibidos del infierno te convoco**_

_**Aparece ante mí como un huracán de fuego y rabia**_

_**Infernal!**_

En ese momento en el cielo aparece un cometa cubierto por unas llamas profanas de color verde que se estrella contra la puerta de la fortaleza destruyéndola y matando a los guardias que estaban en ellas pero cuando creyeron que todo había terminado un inmenso titán hecho de roca y fuego profano se alzo del cráter_**-RAHRRRG!-**_La criatura soltó un ensordecedor rugido que provoco que los soldados dieran instintivamente un paso atrás asustados.

Naruto noto eso y con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra los señalo y le dijo al Infernal_**-Mátalos-**_La criatura dejo salir otro antinatural rugido antes de lanzarse a la masacre. En ese momento Harry no pudo evitar recordar cómo fue que las cosas llegaron a ese punto.

**/ 02 años después del ataque del kyubi-08:30 PM Orfanato de Konoha Pais del fuego/**

Aunque a Demitri Maximoff no le gustaba alejarse de sus territorios demasiado el sin duda no tenía problemas en salir a explorar el mundo en busca de Rivales y súbditos poderosos pero lastimosamente él no había conseguido nada de eso en este viaje ya que el único rival que el consiguió fue un licántropo llamado Fenrir Greyback que no le sirvió ni siquiera como calentamiento ya que aparte de que él era patéticamente débil era un perro arrogante que creyó que porque era temido por los patéticos gusanos que eran los humanos él tendría oportunidad contra él. Obviamente él le demostró su error cuando le arranco sus extremidades y aniquilo su manada frente a los pimpotentes ojos del hombre lobo antes de darle fin a su patética existencia cuando se detuvo en sus pasos ya que sintió una poderosa presencia para los estándares de los humanos y de algunos demonios y Darkstalkers así que decidió averiguar quién era esa persona y si podría reclutarlo.

_**-**__Espero que quien sea que tenga esta poderosa aura sea alguien que entienda lo beneficioso que podría serle servirme__**-**_Pensó el vampiro mientras se dirigía hacia donde provenía esa aura, una vez llego allí no pudo evitar sonreír oscuramente ya que quien poseía aquella aura era un bebe que estaba en el orfanato de aquella ciudad. Eso sin duda era un hallazgo excelente ya que cuando él niño cuando se hiciera adulto seria alguien poderoso por lo que el tomo al infante y se lo llevo con el ya que el seria parte del nuevo grupo de ejecutores que él estaba formando_**-Sin duda serás alguien poderoso niño y tu serás la espada que destruirá a mis enemigos-**_Le dijo el vampiro a Naruto antes de que los dos desaparecieran en la noche sin saber que esa decisión cambiaria el destino no solo del mundo humano sino también el de los demonios.

**/**

**Notas del autor: y eso es todo por ahora amigos díganme que les pareció y si debo continuarlo. Este fic se desarrollara en un universo alternativo a las tres series y la pareja será NarutoxMorriganxHarem, aunque déjenme decirles esto aquí los Ninjas no serán todo poderosos (aunque tampoco serán débiles) y naruto no sera Godlike o invencible ya que seamos sinceros asi seria el fic aburrido por lo que ellos estarán parejos en esos aspectos ademas de que el rubio se conseguirá a varios rivales que lo harán sudar la gota gorda e incluso derrotarlo (vergil, Dante, Los sandaimes Hokage y Tsuchikage entre otros). Asi que sin mas que decir hasta la próxima.**


End file.
